


【DMC】Renew

by olongzaza



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olongzaza/pseuds/olongzaza
Summary: [VD][DV]主VD[NK]*DMC剧情改写*超慢节奏基本按游戏剧情走，然后加些原创部分。希望能牵引出他们的情感，以及不一样的过程，感觉会挺长的。所以在看的时候会发现大部分内容与游戏一致。本文剧情时间参考线：1代小说——3代前传漫画——3代游戏——1代漫画+游戏——2代小说+游戏——4代小说+游戏——5代前传漫画+小说+游戏





	1. 坠落的项链

**Author's Note:**

> 由于1代和3代剧情相矛盾的地方比较多，因此，为了协调一致，各方面以及但丁的性格上我也会协调一下。  
虽然大部分剧情一样，但还是有不一样的地方，后期更加明显。不过后面会不会写的太崩就不敢保证了。  
另外回答一下有人问过我的DV的问题。我只能说，没有一个男人是不想当攻的。在我看来，他们两都很A，只是A法不同，而但丁的性格接受能力更强，仅此而已。

此时，在与特米尼格塔连接的魔界入口附近，一蓝一红两抹身影正以极快的速度交汇，在它们快要触碰的瞬间又立刻远去，同时发出金属武器相碰撞所特有的声音。就这样持续了几个来回，蓝色一方速度明显变慢了许多。  
看来，胜负已分。  
随着最后一次的兵刃相接，蓝色一方被弹开，他单膝跪地，用左手撑着流水的地面，以防自己倒下。  
“是我…输了？”身穿蓝色风衣，拥有人类外貌的年轻半魔质疑。  
“怎么了？这样就完了吗？站起来…你的力量不止是这样吧？”似是不给他喘息的机会，穿着红色大衣，拥有着与对面恶魔同样外貌的半魔嘲讽着。  
跪地的半魔沉默着，看着水流中自己的倒影，然后再次下定决心，艰难地站起。他刚稳住身子，魔界就发出了剧烈的晃动，整个世界仿佛摇摇欲坠。  
“往人界的通路即将关闭…Dante。是两条项链分开的缘故？”蓝衣半魔仿佛在喃喃自语，又像是提醒。  
“做个了断吧…Vergil。”那名叫但丁的半魔也下定了决心，“我必须要阻止你……就算是要杀了你…也在所不惜。”  
闻言，名叫维吉尔的半魔定了定神，缓缓举起握在右手的力量之刃*，在空中旋转剑柄，握住，“哼”了一声，往身后一甩，提剑便往但丁的方向冲去。  
但丁也不甘示弱，提着他的大剑叛逆*向对面冲去。  
在快要相交的距离，他们同时跃起，水花四溅。伴随着但丁的一声“咿…呀…”，在被叛逆横切开的地方，血，随着剑气成弧形向外挥洒而出，落进水流里，逐渐消散。  
在背对着对方不远处，但丁双手握着叛逆呈向上挥的姿势，维吉尔双手握着力之刃呈向前攻击的姿势。时间好像停止了般，没有任何一方倒下。  
秒针又跨过一格，维吉尔缓缓向前倾倒。他迈开腿，向前支撑着自己，不愿倒下。右手始终握着的力之刃被放开，母亲去世后留给他的护身符，红结晶项链，也掉落在地。  
他……败了。维吉尔清楚地意识到。  
他看了看掉落的项链，眼底的执着始终不愿散去。  
他松开总是紧皱着的眉心，轻蔑地勾了下嘴角，喘着粗气，有些费力地捡起项链，紧紧握住。坚定的眼神里似是映着一个人的背影。他转过身，一步一步地向后退去。他向依旧背对着他的但丁说：  
“我不会把它交给任何人。这是…我的东西。”  
但丁缓缓转过身，看向他。  
“斯巴达…真正的继承人…应该持有之物……呃…！”维吉尔继续说着，并向后退了一步，被不太平稳的地面绊了一下。  
听到异样，但丁立刻发现了维吉尔的意图，他向他靠近，想要阻止，却被冰冷的阎魔刀*抵住了喉咙。他愤怒地盯着维吉尔，一脸郁结。维吉尔却无视了他的眼神：“你走吧，你应该不想被拉入魔界吧。”  
维吉尔用阎魔刀抵着但丁，边说边往后退：“我要…留在这…留在父亲故乡的这个地方…”  
“…就好。”他后退了最后一步，向万丈深渊倒去。  
这是他的执着。  
但丁惊慌着立刻向前跨出一大步，伸出手想要拉住维吉尔，但却被阎魔刀划破了手掌。但丁惊愕地看着维吉尔回以嘲讽的眼神，任由身体坠落。  
对于维吉尔的选择，但丁其实并不感到意外，但他不会允许维吉尔这样做。直觉告诉他，他必须阻止维吉尔。  
“开什么玩笑！”他大吼一声，立刻在体内唤出塞伯拉斯*，然后向维吉尔甩了出去。两节棍身立刻缠住了维吉尔的右小腿，棍头的尖刺扎了进去。  
维吉尔吃痛地喊了一声，被突如其来的变故震惊了零点几秒后，立刻用阎魔刀做出回应。  
但但丁更快，他像是早就预料到一般，通过塞伯拉斯大力往后拽。因是逆重力操作，扎进维吉尔小腿的尖刺被拉扯着，使伤口更深更大，但维吉尔已经被强迫脱离了原来下坠的轨道。  
突然，几把蓝色的光剑扎进了但丁握着塞伯拉斯的左手上臂，鲜血控制不住地往外涌。但丁吃痛地“啧”了一声，并没有放开武器，而是更用力地往回拽，维吉尔立刻因惯性而向但丁飞去。  
但维吉尔绝不是那种乖乖束手就擒的人，也绝不会任由但丁阻挠他的决定。他握紧阎魔刀，看准时机，向他的小腿方向挥去。而但丁几乎是在他握紧刀柄的瞬间，就察觉出他的意图。  
他太了解他的混蛋老哥了，那是跟他一样的执着。他立刻用右手掏出白象牙*，在短短的一瞬间对着维吉尔握刀的手腕、手臂、胸口、肚子、腿连发数枪，这不是人类可以做到的。  
受过重伤的维吉尔没能及时反应过来这一变故，生生挨了数发子弹。手握不住的阎魔刀掉落进悬崖，塞伯拉斯也同时回到了但丁体内，维吉尔因冲击力摔在了悬崖边的地面上。他躺在地上，血流不止，几乎没有了动弹的力气，但依旧握着母亲留给他的项链。他皱紧眉头，咳出一口血，愤怒地怒视前方，仿佛连转头的力气都没有了。他动了动喉咙，用尽全身的力气嘶吼了一声：  
“…Dan…te…！”  
就像一个充满仇恨的恶魔，仿佛下一秒就会撕碎周围的一切。但这一声并没有换来撕碎一切的力量，他看着魔界混沌的红色天空，渐渐地失去意识，手也慢慢松开了。  
“呼！”但丁像是工作完事一样呼出一口气，插在他左臂上的幻影剑也慢慢消失。无视伤口，他捡起力之刃背在背上，然后踱步来到维吉尔身边。  
“这就算还礼了！要知道，老哥你还是晕了比较可爱。”但丁发出一声肯定的感叹。  
此时，魔界地面的晃动变得更加剧烈了些，但丁立刻拉住因晃动又想往下坠的维吉尔，但维吉尔手中一直握着的项链却不慎掉入了深渊。但丁叹息，随后便把他像狗一样轻松提了起来，然后把他的腰夹在右手腋下，就这样环抱着他，向通往人界的入口跑去。  
血，顺着他的皮肤以及环抱着他的手臂，坠落在魔界的溪流上，随着流水渐渐消散、消失，就像他从不曾来过这里，一点痕迹都没有留下。  
只有和阎魔刀一起，坠落于此的红结晶项链，能为他证明一切。  
  
————TBC————  
  
*Force Edge：力量之刃，斯巴达留在魔界，没有任何属性的武器。  
*Rebellion：叛逆，传奇魔剑士斯巴达留给儿子的两件遗物之一  
*Yamoto：阎魔刀，传奇魔剑士斯巴达留给儿子的两件遗物之一。  
*Cerberus：塞伯拉斯，被但丁打败的恶魔之塔守门三头犬变化而来的武器，类似三节棍。  
*Ebony&Ivory：黑檀木&白象牙，但丁的爱枪。白象牙可实现在短时间内疯狂发射大量子弹；黑檀木更加注重瞄准率；该黑白双枪由枪械师妮尔•戈尔茨坦为但丁专门打造。


	2. Devil May Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我平时比较忙，通常是手机码文，更文较慢，有些错别字什么的可能也没注意到，希望大家不要介意。

在破败不堪的街道上，一名年轻的女子用复杂的神情望着天空中正缓缓愈合的魔界裂缝。不知她在思考着什么，或是想念着什么。  
突然，她感觉到身后的异动，警惕地转过身。看到来者后便再次放松了警惕。  
但丁扛着她的刀锋式导弹发射器Kalina Ann慢慢踱步过去，吐槽道：“呼…！真是累死我了。”  
他走向女子，向她打招呼：“Lady，你还在呀？”  
名叫蕾蒂的女子毫不客气地回应：“因为借你的东西还没讨回来呢！”  
但丁轻笑一声，把武器拿下来还给她。就在她要接住的时候，但丁又把武器抽了回来，表情古怪地问：“你应该不会连利息都要算吧？”  
蕾蒂犹豫了一下：“我考虑看看。”便再次向但丁伸出手，这次但丁乖乖地把武器归还。  
蕾蒂接过武器，把它背在背后，顺着但丁的视线看向天空，并转过身和但丁肩并肩站在一起。  
天空中的阴霾渐渐散去，一缕缕倔强的阳光穿透乌云照射进来，预示着短暂的和平。  
但丁望着天空，有点出神地感叹：“这样一来，暂时就没问题了。”  
沉默了一会，蕾蒂终于发出质疑：“那他怎么办？”她指的是之前被但丁放在一边的维吉尔。  
“我老哥，你懂的。”  
“……”  
“你会看住他吧？”  
“可能。”  
蕾蒂用鄙夷的眼光扫了但丁一眼。  
“嘿！我能看好自己就不错了，我可不擅长照顾人！”但丁有些不满。  
“看出来了。”虽然认识的时间不长，但这一点，蕾蒂倒是很确信。  
“总会有办法的，再不济我也能给他收拾烂摊子。”但丁摆摆手，一副事不关己的样子。  
虽心中满怀诽腹，但蕾蒂也只好相信他了。  
“话说回来……”蕾蒂掏出枪，越过背对着她的肩膀，向飞身而来的两只Pride*开了两枪。  
“接下来我们应该都会变得很忙吧。”  
但丁饶有兴趣地看着把他们团团围住的恶魔们，笑道：“好吧。”  
“不过，我并不讨厌这种状况。”说罢，他耍酷似地甩了一下大衣的后摆，掏出他最爱的双枪。  
“absolutely crazy about it！”（游戏翻译是：愉快到…几乎令人疯狂）然后开始了他的恶魔清扫工作。  
  
  
在完成清扫工作之后，但丁拎着他的胞兄去了蕾蒂提供给他的临时住所。毕竟他那还没取名的事务所跟这个刚经历过灾难的城市一样，已经不成形了。  
但丁来到租金还算适中的临时住所门前，一边感叹恶魔般的维修费，一边不耐烦地把钥匙插进钥匙孔，并转动门把开门，毕竟他现在没有再踹一扇门的钱了。  
他走进住所，用脚把门带上，在看到沙发的瞬间就把维吉尔甩在了上面。然后他受到了非一般的惊吓：  
“啊！！老哥，我还以为你在哭！”  
因但丁不友善的提人方法，维吉尔口中溢出的血有一部分因重力滑向了他的脸颊，然后再流向他紧闭的眼，染红了他银灰色睫毛的同时向下坠落，消失在不知名的地方。而留下的干枯血痕，就像含着血的泪痕一般。  
此刻，失去意识的维吉尔正安静地躺在沙发上，脸上，充满着绝望、凄然。见到胞兄如此惨状，但丁也有些于心不忍。他去洗手间找了块干净的白毛巾，粘了些水，胡乱地给他的兄弟擦了把脸。毕竟他的哥哥昏前还是个体面人，他也不能太亏待自己的兄弟，不过，他照顾人的本事也就仅此而已了。把染红的毛巾随手甩在一边，嗅了嗅身上发出的恶臭味，厌恶般脱下那破烂不堪的红色大衣，把它挂在墙上，然后走向洗手间。  
一番简单的洗漱后，但丁半裸着走出洗手间，湿淋淋的白发贴在他的脸上，滴水沾湿了地面。他用挂在脖子上的毛巾胡乱揉了揉脑袋，然后拉开椅子坐下，随手拿起桌上的一本杂志，两条腿不安分地搁在了桌子上。他随意地翻了翻杂志，又瞄了一眼躺在沙发上的维吉尔，拿起脖子上挂着的属于他的红结晶项链，思绪有点飘渺，喃喃自语：  
“恶魔也会哭吗？”  
  
两个月后。  
  
城市渐渐恢复了往日的生机，日子也变得无聊起来。维吉尔依旧没有醒来，也没有任何转醒迹象，他就像失去了灵魂的人偶，静静地躺在那里。虽然维吉尔的伤已经自愈，却没有醒来，这让但丁有点内疚，以及后悔当初对那半斯巴达血统的自信。他并不了解恶魔，也不清楚他哥出了什么毛病，更不可能找到给恶魔看病的医生，为此，他有点焦虑。另一方面，他又因此感到安心。面对愤怒的维吉尔，事务所必定不能幸免于难，他可不想再增加更多的账单，而且植物人不比大活人好养活？但丁看着摆在桌子上，那被划破了的手套，没心没肺地想着。然后把手套扔进了抽屉。  
在这之后，他把疑似尸体的维吉尔安置在了事务所的杂物间。那原来是客房，只是一直没人住，闲置成了杂物间。如今维吉尔躺了进去，顺理成章地又成了客房。  
但丁也终于决定了事务所的名字，而那还未开张就已经坍塌了的事务所也回到了它原本的样貌，并挂上了用霓虹灯做成的招牌。  
但丁看了看他崭新的事务所，满意地笑了笑，然后推门进去。  
他知道，无聊的日子很快就会过去，恶魔很快就会卷土重来……  
“叮呤呤……”  
老旧的固话发挥了它的本职作用。  
但丁倚在椅子上，用搁在桌子上的一只脚砸了一下桌面，电话听筒立刻向他飞来。他单手接住，把它凑到脸颊边，笑着说：  
“Devil May Cry…”  
  
————TBC————  
  
*Pride：名为傲慢的恶魔，拿着黑色镰刀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renew打算码到比较后了再开始更新M3。期间会放另一个坑或者一些短篇。


	3. 消失

“Morrison，上次的委托该结了吧？”但丁倚在椅子上，双手抱住后脑勺，嘴里叼着根勺子，发出闷闷的声音。  
“这是政府相关的委托，要走流程。鉴于你对公共设施的破坏，还可能收不到委托费。”莫里森看着手上的报纸，平淡地说。  
“啧！”但丁不耐地哼了一声，把勺子准确地吐进空空如也的圣代杯子。  
“Wow…真无聊。”  
他站起来，伸了个懒腰，难得的要上楼瞧瞧。  
“他怎么样？”莫里森随口问。  
但丁丢下一句“不知道”，便走上了二楼。  
打开客房的门，迎面扑来一股灰尘的味道。但丁用手在鼻子前扇了扇，散去一些味道。然后进房，把窗户打开。  
这里大概有一个半月没人进来过了，同样，也没人打扫过。空气中飘浮着细小的尘埃，透过光的折射，就像星星点点。  
他转过身，瞧见维吉尔的脸上扑了一层薄薄的灰。但丁“细心”地替他擦去碍眼的灰尘，然后倚住墙，看着这个和自己有着相同样貌的“睡美人”，喊了一声：  
“嘿，Vergil。”  
  
  
一年前，但丁对于身边突然躺了个家人这件事还没有任何概念。他脱离这个词已经很久了。且在那不久前，他还和这个唯一的家人拔剑相向，互捅身体不说，如今，他却每天都能感受到他的存在。  
当初在魔界，但丁只是单纯地想拉住维吉尔，并没有考虑那么多，没想到维吉尔竟意外地成了“植物人”，这点跟他脱不了干系。于是他也负起了责任，“悉心”照顾他昏迷不醒的哥哥。蕾蒂在那之后也曾来询问过情况，但丁只是摆出一副“无所谓”的态度。而蕾蒂却不这样认为，她建议但丁使用人类唤醒植物人的方法：和他说话。但丁则认为没有必要，但最后还是按蕾蒂的意思照办了，毕竟他也不想就这样守他一辈子。  
刚开始，但丁只是坐在维吉尔旁边，空气中就弥漫着一股能整死人的尴尬。从记事起，他们除了打架，几乎没有安分呆在一起的时候。于是，但丁只是坐在那里不到一分钟就果断地开溜了。之后几次，他稍微也能适应了，但还是没能说出什么。  
让他安分地和维吉尔谈谈心？拜托，这一点也不但丁。  
但丁歪着脑袋，细细地描绘着维吉尔的侧颜，努力搜索着脑袋里零碎的记忆碎片，思考着人生。但结论是，什么都没想到。于是，他放弃了回忆。他一向不是那种执着于过去的人。向前看是他的一大优点，这使得他在面对一大堆账单时，还能保持乐观的心态。  
他继续盯着维吉尔看，还是想不出要说什么。他们已经分开太久了，久到甚至忘了他们曾经一起在妈妈的肚子里待过。  
他沉默良久，最后还是笑着说了一句：  
“我果然还是看你不顺眼…Vergil。”  
然后但丁好像看到维吉尔回应了他一般，皱了皱眉头。  
  
之后的日子，但丁在没有工作的时候会隔三差五地探望一下维吉尔，但维吉尔依旧没有转醒。他逐渐认为蕾蒂的办法行不通，毕竟维吉尔并不是普通人类，和他也并没有深厚的人类感情。他猜测，或许只有老爸或者老妈来了，才可能做到这种事。他也曾尝试过给维吉尔的脑门一发子弹，看看是否能激起维吉尔的应激反应。最后子弹擦耳飞过，维吉尔却毫无反应，愈合力也明显下降了许多。  
但丁判断，维吉尔的魔力变弱了，但他并没有在意。他相信，他老哥那毫无意义的倔强，绝不会让他就这么GO DIE。  
最后一次耐着性子跟维吉尔说话大概是六个月前。之后但丁偶尔才会去看看他，即便他就在楼上，或者说，在但丁房间旁边。  
但丁并不需要每天特地去看维吉尔。只要在一定的距离，他就能感受到他，那份血脉相连的共鸣。刚开始，为了避开这种让人不爽的感觉，但丁也常常往外跑。并不是要刻意回避，只是需要时间去适应。日子久了，他也就习惯了这种家人的感觉，并且发现，和维吉尔之间的感应渐渐变弱了，虽然不是很明显。  
  
这样的日子只维持到两个月后的晚上，那晚，显然有跟往常不太一样的地方。  
但丁外出工作回来，离事务所不远就立刻发现了不对劲的地方：感应消失了。这种感觉很不好。  
“ 见鬼！”他骂了一句，闪回到事务所。见事务所完好，跳上二楼踹开房门。  
入目是空空如也的床铺。  
果然，维吉尔不见了。但丁看着大开的窗户，判断他可能是走了，也有可能是被掳了，也不排除或许已经死了。他见过太多恶魔的结局，虽不知半魔结局如何，但也可能就此消散。  
可直觉告诉但丁，他是自己离开了。被掳的可能性并不高，虽然但丁并没有一直看守着，但他让魔器代守了，一般的虾兵蟹将无法靠近。  
肯定了答案，但丁也从窗户跳了出去。  
希望混蛋老哥不要搞出什么事，他还不想帮他擦屁股。但丁边赶路边想着。  
  
  
此时，月亮已经高高挂起。惨淡的月色像一张大网，悄悄地撒落，笼罩着整个城市。街道旁，昏暗的路灯无力地反抗着黑暗的侵袭，为还没有归家的人带来一点光明。  
但丁在附近绕了一圈，并没有发现任何踪迹，直到他遇到一个刚从酒吧里出来的女人。  
她拉住赶路的但丁，生气地说：“嘿！但丁，你那…是…是什么态度？”  
“什么？”但丁一脸茫然，甚至不知道她是谁。  
“我只是看你…好像状态不好，拉…拉了…你一把，你居然推我！到现在！我的屁股还疼！”  
“抱歉，这位小姐，你在跟我说话？”但丁不知道她在说什么，他现在可没空应付一个醉鬼。  
“你个混……！”  
突然，但丁像是想起了什么，打断了她的咒骂。  
“你见过我？”  
“废话！！难不成这附近…还有…还有第二个跟你长得一样的人？还有！那一头惹眼的白发？！！你个混…！”  
“噢！你先别发火，宝贝。你能告诉我，我往哪个方向走了吗？”但丁再一次打断她。  
“你…你你是傻子吗？！叫什么呢。你往…哪走，你不知道？！”她突然好像没那么生气了，酒也醒了些，脸色变得绯红。  
“那…边！还有啊，我不叫小姐，我叫贝……娜丝…”我在酒吧听过你的传闻。  
还没等贝娜丝说完，但丁就溜没影了。  
“啊啊！真是个混蛋…大混蛋！！”贝娜丝愤怒地尖叫着。  
深夜的街道清晰地把这声尖叫传进了远处但丁的耳朵里，他加快了脚程，心想：真是个可怕的女人。  
  
  
但丁回到事务所，把他的摩托驶出。一直沿着女人指的方向找了一小时，然而路上并没有维吉尔的踪影。但丁怀疑那个女人在骗他，但他还是决定再找找。毕竟离那个女人遇见维吉尔估计已经是七八个小时前，现在，已经是半夜了。以维吉尔的状态，很可能会暴走或者出事，当然，他比较担心前者。  
出了城一直往前开，是人烟较少的郊外。他检查了外围，并没有什么发现，但越往前他就越能感受到恶魔们的躁动。  
解决了几只偷袭的恶魔，但丁沿着它们出现的方向又驶了一阵子，几乎已经到了荒无人烟的地方。  
但他发现，恶魔在这附近不断出现。  
他立刻联想到了他的混蛋老哥。虽然他不想怀疑，但维吉尔已经有了前车之鉴，他没办法不这么想。  
在这种状态下，他能做什么？  
但丁一边做最坏的打算一边往前开，直到他感觉前方有源源不断的魔力溢出。  
魔界之门？！  
他想到了这个不算太陌生的词。  
“真有你的，Vergil。”  
他开始有点佩服他的混蛋老哥，在这种状态下还能弄出这么大的动静。  
但他确实错怪维吉尔了。  
直到看到明显的战斗痕迹，他才清楚，这事的主角并不是维吉尔。  
  
继续往前，地面开始变得坑坑洼洼，四周的植物也被破坏得差不多了，锋利的切割痕也十分惹眼，空气中飘满了腐烂败坏的味道。  
但丁对这切割次元所留下的痕迹还算熟悉。  
是阎魔刀。  
他不知维吉尔怎么找回的阎魔刀，但他知道他和什么东西战斗过。就结果来看，无法得知输赢，但维吉尔明显没有占上风。  
他继续往前驱驶，看到了那条还在蠢蠢欲动的魔界裂缝。这条缝已经变得很小，只能供一些小型恶魔通过。但溢出的魔力却十分强大，因此也吸引了不少恶魔聚集在此。就但丁的角度来看，它们就像是磕了药似的群魔乱舞。  
但丁故意按了按喇叭，打破了这糜烂的气氛。恶魔们纷纷回头，盯着他这个不速之客。  
但丁勾了勾嘴角，戏谑道：“Wow，你们在开Party吗？”  
“砰！”然后开枪嘣掉离他最近的一只低级恶魔，继续说：“加我一个吗！”接着，他转动摩托车油门转把，撞飞附近的恶魔，同时用白象牙疯狂扫射。  
穿透和碾压恶魔的声音响彻天际。  
在把最后的几只恶魔切成碎块后，但丁下车去检查魔界裂缝。他凑近看了一眼，一只巨大的眼睛赫然盯着他。在发现他靠近后，大眼睛突然泛起白光，射出巨大的能量光束。但丁立刻反应过来，但还是躲闪不及，他的左肩直接被光束穿透，地面也被轰出一条又深又长的道。  
“！！”但丁在吃惊的同时立刻做出反击，对着裂缝连发数枪。子弹纷纷穿透裂缝，却只有打在障壁上的声音。因巨大的冲击，他自己也被吹到一边。他立刻翻滚着爬起，半跪在地上。左手因失去肩膀的连接，已经掉落在地，渐渐消失。鲜血无法抑制地喷涌而出，一股热意涌向喉咙，呼之欲出。  
他喘息着，死死地盯着裂缝。肾上腺激素急剧增加，冲刷着他的脑神经，大脑频频发出危险的警告。  
Vergil失踪跟这东西有关。但丁的直觉告诉他。  
不过是几秒的对峙，空气中的躁动就让人不安。  
突然，裂缝中传出一阵阵邪恶的笑声，然后开始愈合。  
但丁察觉到异常，立刻朝裂缝补了几枪，但也只是穿透了空气。就在裂缝完全愈合的瞬间，他感觉到那股强大的魔力消失了。但附近的恶魔已经再次汇聚了过来。  
他按住左边的伤口，有点费力地站起。拔出背后的叛逆支撑住身子。他抬起被血侵湿的脸，用猩红的眼睛居高临下地望向周围的恶魔，仿佛他才是降临人间的恶魔之王。  
“开始工作吧！”  
但丁调动自身的魔力，身体里另一半的恶魔血液兴奋地叫嚣着、嘶吼着。它们开始涌向另一半的人类血液，吞噬融合。伤口快速愈合了，角质化的皮肤渐渐浮现，红色的鳞片攀附上他的身体，泛起点点红光。头部长出坚硬的鳞角，覆盖住他原本人类的样貌。他适应般微微张嘴，吐露出熔岩般火热的气息。  
蕴含着魔力的红色光圈笼罩着他，随着他的变化迅速扩大，并向四周爆开。一些靠得太近的恶魔直接被炸飞。但丁以掩耳不及地速度出剑补刀，解决了一些杂鱼。接着，他又向另一批恶魔突刺过去。  
战斗不断地持续着，却只是“红色恶魔”在单方面的屠杀。  
“卟！！”  
叛逆再次穿透一个恶魔的身体。  
声音格外悦耳。

  
当蕾蒂收到消息找到这个地方时，太阳已经离开地平线。阳光笼罩着大地，把一切都变得异常刺目。  
“这里发生了什么？”  
空气里充满了令人作呕的腥臭味，蕾蒂撵着鼻子疑惑地往前走，发现有个人躺在血泊里。  
全身是血的但丁躺在地上，和污秽混在一起，周围都是触目惊心的战斗痕迹。如果不是看见插在地面上的叛逆，也难以发现他的身影。  
“嘿，死了没有？真逊啊，你这样也算恶魔猎人吗？”蕾蒂轻轻地踹了踹他，嘲讽道。  
但丁听到声音，挣扎着抬了抬眼，望着蕾蒂说：“可不是嘛…我现在只想睡觉了…”  
修复手臂和战斗，消耗了他过多的魔力，作为半魔的他也感觉到了精神上的疲惫。  
最后，他闭上了眼，像是睡着了。  
蕾蒂仔细地看了看他，发现他身上大部分血迹并不完全是他的。她叹了口气，联系了莫里森，让他来善后。然后去附近检查有没有漏掉的恶魔。  
  
  
魔界深处。  
一个血色男人被魔藤穿透。  
他的双手被缠绕着拉起，呈十字型垂吊在空中，鲜血因重力滴滴嗒嗒地往下坠。头低垂着，头发也因染血无力地垂在脸的两侧，遮盖住他的神情。身上遍体鳞伤，甚至有好几处被刺穿、撕裂，但他依旧倔强地握着已经断裂的阎魔刀。  
“真难看啊，斯巴达之子。”一个有着老人面容的巨大白色恶魔说道。  
男人沉默着，动了动低垂着的脑袋，像是醒了。断裂的阎魔刀却不慎从男人的手里滑落，直直地插进水潭中央，泛起层层涟漪。  
看着面前的男人，白色恶魔像是想起了什么，怒吼：“斯巴达那个背叛者！若是没有拿人类凡胎污染恶魔之血的话……明明就能生下多少还有些骨气的儿子！”  
出乎意料地，男人并没有为之动容，只是淡淡地反问：“你废话完了吗？”  
接着，他抬起头，露出被血淌过的半张脸，眼神中充满着战意和不屈。  
“我可是还能继续战斗。”  
恶魔不屑地哼了两声，然后举起大手，像摘果子一样把男人从魔藤中扯了下来。他看着手心里无法动弹的男人，继续说：“呵，看看你的模样！就让我，将你从软弱当中解救出来吧。”  
说完，他把另一只手放在男人的上空，用一股神奇的力量把男人浮了起来。接着，一些黑色的物质从恶魔的双手中冒出，逐渐形成一个黑球，把男人包围。  
男人怒瞪着这一切，却无能为力。  
他转过头，看向水潭中央的阎魔刀。  
然后，伸出手。  
看似很近的距离，却怎么也够不到。  
渐渐地，他被一片漆黑所覆盖。  
只听见一个声音说：  
“心是软弱的毒瘤。”  
“看吧，我帮你消除了。”  
“自我跟记忆也全都不需要。”  
“给你取个新名字吧。”  
“作为本魔帝新的仆人。”  
“其名为……”  
  
  
  
三天后，但丁在自己的房间惊醒。他坐了起来，感觉到有什么不一样的地方。  
Vergil…！  
他用手抚了抚额，默念出那个名字。  
“该死！”  
他又要重新适应了。  
  
————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3代漫画前提到，当斯巴达的七个恶魔封印被解开，通往魔界的道路就会开启，那时魔界之王将再度降临人界，为世间带来恐怖。由于维吉尔的关系，七封印全部解开了，所以这里的王很可能指蒙杜斯。  
1代游戏中，蒙杜斯被但丁打败后还强行开启了一个小的魔界之门。说明他有能直接开启魔界之门的能力。


End file.
